Smash Online
by Bloodwolf432
Summary: Gaming has gone into the world of virtual reality with one game leading the way. Smash Online, where people from across the world may explore and fight together for their enjoyment. However, traversing into a new world always has its problems
1. Just try it

**Chapter 1: Just try it**

"So what's the big deal about this game anyways?" I asked again, flipping the game over.

"It's the biggest and best selling game in the world" Sheila sighed. "More than one million copies have been sold."

"You know I've never been a gamer" I said. "I never got into it. I've seen the way people turn out when they start. Always turning fat, and living in their parents basement." I shuddered at the thought.

"And what about me?" Sheila hissed. "Do I look fat to you?"

I knew I had to be careful. Dealing with a woman's weight was walking onto a minefield, though most would prefer the minefield with death being instant. "No, you look perfectly fine. Models use you as their desired body shape."Sheila smiled and gave a small peck to my cheek. Crisis averted.

"Just try it, you may enjoy it" Sheila said. "Anyways, I've got homework to do. Stupid college teachers seem to love those essays more than anything. Later!"

I waved goodbye as Sheila got into her car and drove home. I climbed into my Jeep and started the engine, tossing the game into the passenger's seat. Driving home, I thought about the game and the commercials I've seen on it. The game had been released about a year ago for the computer and didn't start off so well. Suddenly, sales skyrocketed and the game was off the shelves with more people lining up to buy a copy.

The team who designed the game were from all over, the best and the brightest of what the world had to offer. What they made was a multi-man online role playing game, or the term for it now was MMORPG. From what the commercials said, it was based off the old Nintendo game called Super Smash Brothers, with moderators taking on the role of the old heroes while the villains became quest bosses.

People would purchase the game and would receive a special headset that actually read a person's brainwaves to better suit their character. If a person was good at something, their character would be too. It also gave a base for what the players could build their characters from. This way, no one could be the opposite gender to mess with other players, weirdoes.

After that a person could choose from multiple races, though it escapes me at the moment since I always was practicing martial arts or doing homework to actually pay attention the television.

I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex and parked my car. Gathering my bag and the game, I walked in and headed for my room. Setting everything on the counter, I grabbed the game and headed for my computer. I popped the game in and pulled out the head piece Sheila gave me. It was an odd device, more along the hats I would've seen in the old science fiction movies. Metal bars crossed all over, with wires poking out between a few of them and a small light bulb on the top.

"I'd never do this if I didn't know Sheila would kick my ass" I muttered, flipping the thing over.

I set the helmet on my desk and found a small retractable plug coming out near the ear piece. Tugging it out, I found the receptacle for it and plugged it in, the light blinking on. The screen was blank for a few moments before a message typed out across the screen.

Please put on your virtual helmet.

Simple enough. With a deep breath, I pulled it on.

Later, in the days to come, I wondered what would've happened if I just said no.

**End chapter. Short, I know but it's the aftermath of CHRISTMAS! YEAH! Anyways, this was something just squatting in my head and demanded attention. The original plot for this was from a book I read back in highschool but the name currently eludes me. No, don't ask about OCs. The last time, from those who remember my Dragon Age attempt, did not go well. To many OCs and not enough time for any of them. I am only taking a few friends of mine, you know who you are. Anyways, I hope this is met with good reviews. Review, check the other stories, and find a good time.**

**Quote: 'Action is the foundational key to all success' Pablo Picasso**


	2. Starting out

**Chapter 2: Starting out**

"Alright so how does this work?" I mumbled, waiting for something to pop up. "I've got the helmet on so what now?"

The screen lit up and started blaring an opening song. A few names faded in and then out, I guess they were the guys who made this but I didn't bother paying attention. After the opening credits finished playing out, a large orb floated on screen. It had no definite color, constantly shifting between everything the rainbow had to offer. On the right side of it was a cross with the lines going all around.

The sphere seemed familiar, one of my talks with Sheila coming to mind. "I think that's a Smash Ball."

Next floated up some options. New game, continue, and settings. Figuring that it would be best to see what I would be dealing with first, I would mess with settings later. And seeing as I just got the game, continue was pretty much out. New game it is.

The screen darkened again before a message popped up.

Please close your eyes and relax, transfer shall begin in ten seconds.

No choice but to follow the directions. I leaned back in my chair and waited for the magic to happen. It was quiet at first before I felt something. It was like someone had grabbed my brain and was tugging at it, not trying to rip it out but to see if they could remove my brain.

Opening my eyes, all I saw was darkness. I started panicking before a female voice spoke.

Please relax, registration shall commence in a few seconds.

'Registration? The hell did that mean?'

I felt a small tingling sensation before an exact replica of myself appeared in a small column of light. The only problem was it, me, was naked.

"Is it wrong to say that I'm an attractive person?" I said, keeping my eyes up. Even if I was a narcissist, it still didn't feel right to check out my junk.

Suddenly, the skin tone on my clone darkened to a deep tan, like I had been to the beach or a tanning salon. The muscles grew more defined and solid, making me think of iron. The hair turned from my shaggy dark brown to a bloody red, military buzz down. The eyes were the last to change, deep blue turned to storm cloud grey.

"Not bad, but what's with the change?" I asked.

You are the two millionth customer to purchase this game. As such you are granted the use of the male Gerudo avatar form.

"The what?" I asked, confused.

The male Gerudo is a rare avatar, not available to many users. Male Gerudo's are renowned for two traits, being physically stronger than most or having a mastery in every form of magic. Those who choose the physical aspect have strong magic resistance while those who choose the magic aspect are more physically resistant, able to take more damage than most mages.

"So I have a choice between the two? Not bad I suppose" I said, considering my options.

On one hand, choosing the physical aspect sounded more like me being the fighter with fists. On the other, being able to light other people ablaze was appealing. Beating people down with my fists, or lighting them on fire. Decisions, decisions. Natural instinct won out.

"I'll go with physical aspect" I said.

Good choice. Please wait.

I noticed a few changes on my avatar occur. The muscles around the avatar's arms and legs grew larger while the skin around the knuckles grew more calloused as if they were constantly used.

Please note that while choosing the physical aspect, you will be prohibited from using certain weapons due to male Gerudo nature. Bows, guns, and other ranged weapons will not be allowed. Magic will also be prohibited, though some physical attacks that use magic, such as the Warlock Punch, will be allowed but no spells. Are you sure this is your choice? You will not be able to go back after this.

"Warlock Punch? Sounds interesting. No room for doubts, only room to keep moving forward. This is my choice" I said.

Very well. Next step is personal avatar customization. You will be allowed to change your avatar in any way you wish. Scars, eye color, and hair style to clothing options.

"You said something about scars?" I asked.

Yes, you may place any scars, moles, freckles, or any other marks you wish upon your avatar but be warned, offensive images will not be tolerated.

A small list of options appeared next to me, listing what the voice had just said. Shrugging my shoulders, I picked scars since nothing else would really appear on my avatar's darkened skin.

"So how does this work?" I mused, tapping a finger on my chin. That's when I saw a mark appear on my avatar's chin, the same spot I was tapping with my finger.

Hesitantly, I drew a finger across the bridge of my nose. Sure enough, a scar followed the path of my finger along my avatar's face. Using my other hand, I found I could erase the marks I just made. After a few minutes of messing around, I settled for a large X shaped scar on my chest for the badass effect.

"I'm finished. Can I get some clothing options now, please?" I asked, adding the please as an afterthought.

Of course, please choose from our selection to personally customize your avatar to the way you see fit.

A few arrows appeared next to my avatar, pointing to different areas of my body each with a different clothing option. Starting at the top, I chose hats and started perusing the selection.

Ten minutes later he had finally decided on his clothing. For headwear he chose a scar that wrapped around his entire head with the tail trailing down between the shoulder blades. I decided to forgo the shirt but went with a dusty brown cloak with a high collar. Moving on to pants my avatar now wore brown leather pants that came with a few pockets along the legs. Finally, I went with bandage wrappings around the hands and feet, with only his toes and fingers exposed.

"Just like back when I was training with sensei" I remarked, reminiscing. "All right, I'm finished!"

Are you sure? This avatar will be permanently saved and you will not be able to change your avatar's appearance if you so desire.

"No I'm sure" I said with finality.

Then we shall move on to the last part of your avatar's customization. Class and weaponry.

"Sweet, the fun part" I smirked.

Due to your earlier choice of physical aspect, your choices of class will be limited. You are now only able to choose swordsman and fighter.

"Aren't they the same?" I asked confused.

Swordsman start out with the sword but as they progress they will be allowed to use more melee weaponry and choose different sub-classes that will allow them specialization in a certain weapon.

Fighters use only their fists, the only weapon the fighter can use are knuckle dusters. Fighters can use different styles of fighting forms, such as muay-thai, and boxing. Sub-classes are few but are powerful in their own right.

"Okay, I choose fighter then. Sounds better suited to me anyway."

Next is choosing your avatar's talents, or skills. Available options are currently marked down on the list, the ones highlighted in green are skills/talents you may learn while those in red are skills/talents that will be available to you later as your character levels up.

"Skills huh? I could go for some of those." Browsing through the list, one caught my eye. "Adrenaline rush?"

Adrenaline Rush. This skill allows your character to increase your stamina to even higher levels for small periods of time. Continued use will prolong the duration of the skill. Beginners can use this skill for thirty seconds, while advanced users can make it last for five minutes.

"Not bad, that's coming with me then" I said, hitting the box next to it. A checkmark appeared in it and a small ding was heard.

You have two remaining skill/talent points available, choose wisely.

"Okay, next up. Counter, what's this one do?"

Counter. A defensive skill that allows the user to block a melee attack and return it to the offender for increased damage. However, Counter has a chance of failure and when it does happen to fail, the user instead will receive twice the damage. Successful counters will decrease chance of failure in future uses.

"A double edged sword, but can't always get what we want. Check for that one as well."

You have one remaining skill/talent point available, choose wisely.

"Searching, looking, and what do we have here?"

Low Sweeping Kick. An offensive skill that sweeps the legs out from the opponent, enacting fall damage equal to ones weight. Lightweight enemies will suffer little damage while heavier enemies will take greater damage. Flying enemies, underground enemies, and enemies without legs will take no damage from this move.

"I guess I need an offensive skill to balance it all out. Check off, I'm done."

Good choice. One last addition is required, please create a name for your avatar. Derogatory names will not be tolerated.

"Name? Uh, how about Jack?" I asked.

I am sorry, but that name is already taken.

"Um, Tom?"

I am sorry, but that name is already taken.

"All right, think. A name that wouldn't normally be thought of, one that people barely hear or ever use." Suddenly, my great grandfather flashed through my mind. "What about, Tiberius?"

That name is currently not in use. Name accepted.

"Thank you grandfather" I sighed.

This concludes the last of the customization process. You will now proceed into the world of Smash Online. Enjoy, and may you have many fine adventures.

A bright flash blinded me momentarily before I found myself floating over a desert.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

The Gerudo, a race of nomadic all female tribes that wander the desert of Hyrule fighting for survival. The Gerudo are an old race, with origins buried deep within the sands. One such tribe is where our story begins, with the birth of a male, a rare occurrence in Gerudo communities. It is said that the males of the Gerudo always bring change with them, either for good or ill.

"Must be some kind of back-story on my character, nice. This game was really well put together" I said, impressed.

Unfortunately, the tribe is set upon by monsters in the night and is wiped out with only two survivors. Tiberius and his mother. The mother wandered for days without rest before collapsing at the edge of another wandering tribe. The mother passed away during the night with her parting words echoing in the leader's ears.

'Please, take care of my little Tiberius.'

Years would pass as the young Gerudo male grew up in the nomadic tribe. The leader tried to teach him the ways of weaponry but he refused, instead using only his fists. Accepting his fighting style, she had bracers and greaves created for him. Finally, he had reached the age for his trial into adulthood. Passing this test would give him full rights as an adult, allowing him to leave if he wished too. However, failure meant death.

My sight was filled with darkness once more.

"Hey, Tiberius! Wake up!" a voice shouted.

"Go away" my avatar shouted back.

"Get up!" the voice shouted again, this time a boot accompanied it. It struck my avatar in the head and forcing him awake. I felt myself get pulled towards my avatar until we merged together.

Looking down, I moved my hands and sure enough my avatar moved with them.

"Nice, it actually feels like I'm Tiberius" I grinned.

"If you don't hurry up you'll be late for your trial!" the voice shouted.

"Give me a minute!" I snapped back. Looking around, I found myself in a small hut with my clothes folded neatly near the foot of my bed. In a small bag near the door, I saw the bracers and greaves made for my avatar during the cut scene. Folded next to it were the scarf and cloak from the customization screen.

Donning the items, I stepped out of the hut. There was only one problem as soon as I came out. Deep down, no matter how just or chaste the man is, he will feel incredibly turned on by being in the center of a village full of woman in very revealing clothes in the hot heat.

"You all right?" the voice from before asked.

I saw a woman standing before me, same height and skin tone. The only difference, besides the obvious, was the longer nose.

"Sorry, just nervous about today" I said. "If I pass I'll finally be able to leave. If I fail . . ."

"Don't worry, you won't fail" the woman laughed. "You were raised by the best. Those fists of yours are stronger than steel and your kicks have broken rocks, you'll do great."

"Thanks. All right, let's get this over with" I sighed.

Following the woman, we walked to the center of the nomadic tribe. There were more of the Gerudo women around the village, going about their daily activities. Some were playing with their daughters when they noticed me walking by. The little girls ran up and started running around me, all chattering away at once.

I laughed and picked two up and placed them on my shoulders, their laughter ringing in my ears. The other two jumped up and grabbed onto my arms, swinging like small monkeys and giggling to themselves.

"He's always so good with the girls" one of the mothers said, smiling softly.

"Yes, makes one wonder how he'd do with one of the women" another giggled.

I could feel my face starting to redden and caused the mothers to laugh aloud.

Finally, we reached the center of the village. I set the girls down and one of the nearby mother's shooed them away. I stood patiently at the edge of a large circle drawn in the sand.

The leader of the Gerudo tribe came out of her tent on the other side of the circle, her face impassive. She stood tall and proud, her red hair flowing behind her as she gazed at me.

"Tiberius, you stand before us in your trial to adulthood. If you are successful, you will be given the right to leave if you wish. However, if you fail then you shall be killed for our tribe has no place for the weak in this desert. Do you understand and accept this?"

"I, Tiberius of the Spear Sisters, son of Haleena the Fierce, do understand and accept this" I stated. Weird, the words seemed to just come to me. Maybe it was part of the game.

"Very well, in olden times when a male took the trial he would face the eldest man in the group when male Gerudo's were present. However, since there are only two left and neither are here, you shall face me instead" the leader stated, a small feral grin gracing her lips.

I gulped. From what I gleaned from my avatar's back story, he never once defeated her. I would have to pull out all the stops if I wanted to move on to see the rest of the game.

"Step forth into the ring."

We both walked into the ring, placing our right foot out. A Gerudo woman walked up and tied our feet together, no running from this now.

The rope bound our feet together so we would not have a chance to back away, the only option was to fight until the other dropped. If the rope should break the fight would continue but that rarely happened. The material was made from the hide of several monsters that wandered the desert, strong enough that if made into armor could stop the blow from an axe.

"I would wish you luck, but you'll need more than that to win" the leader said.

Putting up my guard, I braced myself for what was about to happen."Ready? Fight!"

I jabbed with my right, hoping to land the first hit. It was easily blocked and a jab was sent into my face instead. Everything seemed to pause as in the corner of my eye a green gauge appeared, taking a small dip. My health bar I realized. Things were back in motion and I was back on the defensive.

"Come on, if you want to live you must fight!" the leader shouted into my face.

I growled in response and grabbed both her arms into a lock, pining them against each other between us and smashed my head into her face, stunning her for a second. That was all I needed to start punching away, a green bar appearing over her head started dropping at the blows being delivered.

Bonus mission: Break the rope

The hell? The distraction cost me as a brutal haymaker caught me upside the head. Bonus mission, what did that mean? I had to ignore it for now as my health bar started draining again. If only I knew how to use my skills, I could really use Counter right about now.

Suddenly, I blocked another haymaker and delivered one of my one. The leader's health bar dropped a good portion, reducing it to half. Just by thinking of the talent or skill would activate. Everything was being run by the mind. Whoever the guy was that built this helmet was a genius.

"Not bad Tiberius, you've gotten stronger" the leader said, continuing her attack.

"I learned from the best" I replied, blocking and retaliating with my own punches.

I shifted my bound foot and pulled her off balance and got her with an uppercut across the chin. She was down to a third of her health, it would soon be over. But my health was just as low as hers was and if I wasn't careful, it would all be over.

Another minute passed and we both were on our last legs. I had already used Adrenaline Rush and was slowly losing.

"This is the end for you Tiberius, I am sorry" the leader said, whispering the last part.

"I can't lose here, my story is not finished" I growled as my health bar continued to drop. "I am Gerudo and I will not lose!"

New talent unlocked. Gerudo Punch.

"Take this!" I shouted, a red coat of energy surrounding my fist. I struck her directly in the stomach, her eyes widening in surprise as she flew back. I stood firm as the rope tried to pull me with her. It groaned for a second before snapping, the Gerudo leader flying to the edge of the circle.

Bonus mission: Break the rope complete.

All was silent before everyone started cheering wildly. A few women helped the leader to her feet, the Gerudo woman smiling softly as she watched her adopted son get tossed into the air by everyone.

"That boy will go far, I just know it" she whispered softly. "Tiberius, you have successfully passed your trial. You are now considered a full adult by the Gerudo, step forward."

I gulped nervously as I stood before her. She reached into a basket and pulled out a necklace. It was a red jewel in the shape of a sphere, attached to a simple leather necklace.

"This necklace has been passed down through our tribe for generations. Those said to have worn this necklace have been known to have the blessing of Din herself upon them. Wear this with pride, and show everyone the strength of the Gerudo!"

She placed the necklace around my neck and I felt a strange warmth emanate from it.

You have received Din's necklace. Your resistance to fire is increased, along with your physical strength and endurance. None can stand in your way for you are a true Gerudo warrior!

"Huh, a nice bonus that is" I quietly said. "Thank you, for everything. You took me in and raised me as your own, even though I hold no relation to you. For that, I shall always call you mother" my avatar spoke. Speaking but not really talking was weird, hopefully I wouldn't have to do more of it.

"Thank you, my son" the leader said, hugging him tightly. She let him go and straightened herself up. "Castle Town is just outside of our desert, you will need to head west to find it. Go my son, and be safe."

I gave a small nod of my head and headed towards the edge of the village, ready to head out.

"Wait!" a voice shouted.

I turned to see a group of small girls run up, the one in front holding a bag in her hands.

"We went around and started collecting from everyone to help you for your big journey!" the lead girl said, smiling proudly.

I smiled back and took the bag from her, grasping the string and tossing it over my shoulder. "Thank you very much, it makes me feel that much safer knowing girls such as yourselves are looking after me."

"You'll be back to visit, won't you?" one of the girls asked.

"Don't you worry, the horror of never seeing your faces again is to scary for me" I laughed.

The girls giggled before gathering around me and trying to give me a hug all at the same time."I'll miss you all" I said, kneeling down and hugging them back. I stood back up and smiled at them. "So long, watch over everyone while I'm gone."

With that, I stood back up and headed off into the desert. I wondered if I would finally start to meet any other players. Castle Town sounded the best place to start, good thing to since I had no idea where any other town was.

* * *

><p>"Report."<p>

"Sir, it has been confirmed. The two millionth gamer has joined."

"And the avatar is a male Gerudo?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then the moderators will be starting on their end. If we are to pull this off, we need that avatar on our side. If not, then he needs to be deleted. Am I understood?"

"Crystal sir."

Footsteps echoed off the walls and a door slid shut with a dull thud.

"You were clever to design the helmets but you forgot one fatal flaw. If one can give, then one can also receive. You've just opened a new gate that will bring about a change not just in Smash Online, but the world itself!"

**End of chapter. So this makes two for the new story. For some reason it doesn't feel quite right but I think it came out well. Next chapter will now introduce the gaming community as a whole and how Tiberius will interact with them. Hope to see reviews, and Happy New Year everyone!**


	3. Who needs originality?

**Chapter 3: Who needs originality?**

"Where is everyone?" I muttered walking down a dirt path. I had left the Gerudo Desert a while back and haven't seen anyone, no people or monsters. "Not very exciting when there's nothing to do."

"That's because you're on a main path genius" a voice said.

I turned around to see another player, who would later become one of my greatest friends in this game. He was close to being six feet tall with tan skin and three long scars along his face. He had a long bow across his back with a quiver full of arrows strapped at an angle across his back. He wasn't overly muscular but in no way scrawny, meaning he probably could get some power behind his shots.

"You're a new player, aren't you?" the guy asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm trying to find Castle Town and I'm not sure if I'm going the right way" I said.

"Yeah, it's past that hill up ahead" the guy said, pointing. "Stick with me, I'll take you there."

"So what's your name?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Corvinus, I'm a Human Archer" he replied. "What about you?"

"I'm Tiberius, a Gerudo Fighter" I said.

Corvinus halted in mid-step. "Wait, you're Gerudo?"

"Yeah, so?" I asked, not seeing where this is going.

"And you're male?"

I opened up my cloak to prove it. "Proof enough?"

"Then, that means" Corvinus whispered, suddenly going into deep thought.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting nervous. My first time into this game was already turning into one big headache.

"Nothing for now, if it happens then we'll know" Corvinus said. "For know, keep your scarf up. The less who know that you're a male Gerudo the better."

I looked at him oddly but complied anyway. We reached the top of the hill and I got my first look at Castle Town. It was a large sprawling city, going outwards rather than upwards with low buildings everywhere. At the opposite side was a large white castle with blue turrets and roofing.

"So that's Castle Town?" I asked, looking at it in wonder. The detail was amazing. From the few games I've seen and played, they had nothing on this.

"That's right, and that large building is Hyrule Castle. It's the capital building of sorts for this land" Corvinus said.

"Capital? Why would a place like this need a capital?"

"It's just something part of the game. The land of Hyrule is from the game Legend of Zelda, that castle is the home to Zelda. She's the princess of Hyrule and one of the moderators."

"How many moderators are there?" I asked.

"Well, the cast from the last Super Smash Brothers game form the moderator team. If I remember correctly, that's about thirty five characters" Corvinus said after thinking for a second.

"That many? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Not really, in fact it sometimes understaffed."

"How can they be understaffed?" I asked, not understanding.

"This game has now reached two million players since you just became a player. That number will still increase even more later. The need for moderators is to help control game flow. Dealing with complaints, player killers or PK'ers, and the most notorious problem being hackers."

"How can a person hack a game that deals with the mind?"

"Don't know, I'm not a hacker" Corvinus said. "All that I do know is that throughout the gaming ages, no matter what the game or console, hacking finds a way to ruin the game."

"That sucks" I muttered. While not knowing much about them, I knew enough that no one wants to mess with them. Having all your private information posted for everyone to see was not very appealing. "So what was that other term you used? Player killers?"

Corvinus snorted. "PK'ers are almost as bad as hackers, everyone hates them. Generally they'll go in small groups on quests and when the quest is about to finish, they'll turn on their teammates and kill them. You see, in this game the designers wanted quests and missions to have more of a challenge to them, so they have friendly fire on. It makes some players think before attacking an enemy when you could also hurt your allies on accident."

"But why do they kill their allies?"

"When a player dies, half of their items they pick up on the quest are dropped. A player can only be revived by having a certain revive item or have a teammate bring them back to life. The PK'er will turn on his allies, take their stuff, kill the boss if there is one, and take all the experience."

"That's messed up" I muttered.

"Yeah, so some people are naturally hesitant to ask strangers to help them with quests. All right, we're here."

I looked up and saw that we had reached the edge of Castle Town. A large wall dominated my view of the city, encompassing the area.

"Stay close to me, and whatever you do don't buy anything from players on the sides. Most of the time they're just trying to scam you."

We walked through the gate and it was as if someone turned on a megaphone next to a large crowd. A wave of sound crashed into me, people shouting about their wares or trying to find someone.

Everywhere I looked there were more players all varying in shape and form. Some were regular humans wearing armor from simple leather to high polished steel carrying every medieval weapon under the sun. Maces, crossbows, claymores, halberds, it was like the time I went and saw the dinner show of a jousting event in Las Vegas.

"This way!" Corvinus shouted.

I slowly followed the archer through the throngs of people, trying to keep him in sight. As we waded past other players, I began to notice something.

"Hey, what's with these player outfits?" I called to Corvinus

"Some people have no imagination!" he shouted back.

I had to agree as a guy dressed like Ryu from Street Fighter walked by with a Ken look alike with him. Next was Siegfried from Soul Caliber, Revolver Ocelot from Metal Gear, even a kid walking around trying to look like the Master Chief from Halo using all green steel plate armor.

"Kind of sad" I said, looking around.

"Tell me about it" Corvinus muttered as he shouldered past a Zabuza player, the guy even had a giant cleaver on his back to match the character from the anime show Naruto.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the player growled, but it sounded more akin to a squeak. Kid must've been no older than six or seven.

"Screw off kid, I don't have time for people who can't think up shit for themselves" Corvinus sneered.

"What'd you say jerk?" the player squeaked again.

"Are you deaf as well as under aged, brat?"

"I'll kill you!" the Zabuza look alike shrieked.

Challenge issued. Masta Ki1!a vs. Corvinus.

"Die!" the kid shouted, swinging his sword wildly about.

Corvinus sighed as he leapt back, easily dodging each swing.

"This the best you got? Because I'm seriously bored here" Corvinus muttered, yawning.

"I'll murder you!" the kid howled.

Corvinus finally had enough as he leapt high and landed on a building. He pulled out his bow and pulled out an arrow, laying it against the string.

"It's past your bedtime kid, say goodnight." The arrow flew through the air, striking Masta Ki1!a directly in the forehead.

The words critical strike floated above his head before the squeaking child fell to the ground. Downed in one shot.

"Boom, headshot" Corvinus smirked as he leapt off the building.

"Is it really that easy to kill people?" I asked.

"Nah, that kid was just as new as you were. Plus he didn't have any armor on, probably spent all his starter money on that blade."

The ninja look-alike turned gray and sunk into the ground, a small pile of gold taking its place. Corvinus knelt next to it and waved his hand over it. There was a small ding and the pile vanished.

Corvinus grimaced. "Damn, kid barely had any gold left. All that came out of this was the blade. I guess I could sell it later."

"So sell it" I said. "Probably get something good off of it."

"That's the idea" Corvinus said before walking off, albeit slower. "Crap, I'm over encumbered."

"Over encumbered?"

"Did you not watch the tutorial disk?"

"No, I got this game from a friend. All I got was this disk and the headset" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Get your own copy the first chance you get, I'm done explaining" Corvinus said.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked as we resumed walking.

"We're going to meet my teammate and then we're going to get you you're first quest" Corvinus said.

"Why are you helping me?"

Corvinus paused in mid-step. "Because that's what gamers like me are supposed to do. We help the newer guys become more experienced and in return we get special bonuses for helping you."

"Seems like a big-brother big-sister system to me" I remarked.

"That's because it is, though it's not widely known due to the fact not many help new gamers. There he is, over there" Corvinus said.

I saw the guy he was pointing too walking towards us. This guy would be next on the list of people I would come to call friend in this game.

"Corvinus! What's up?" the man waved, smiling.

He was shorter than both me and Corvinus, coming up only to my shoulder. His black hair was slightly spiked, leaving people a good view of his red eyes. He was wearing mostly black with a red trench coat that had a hood and a foot print of an animal on the back. Around his neck was a sliver chain with a small silver fox head dangling on it. Across his back was a large sword that had a fox skull as the cross guard, leading me to believe he was of the swordsman class.

"Who's the new guy?" the man asked.

"I'm Tiberius" I said, holding out my hand.

"Well Tiberius, I'm Commander Kitsuné. You can just call Kitsuné though" the swordsman grinned.

"Tiberius, take off your hood and show him" Corvinus said.

I nodded and pulled the scarf down around my shoulders, Kitsuné's eyes widening.

"Is that what I think it is?" he whispered.

"It is" Corvinus nodded. "A male Gerudo avatar. You know what this means."

"Damn right, means the fun is going to begin soon!" Kitsuné said, grinning madly.

"What're you both talking about?" I ground out, getting frustrated. "What is going to happen?"

"Chill man" Kitsune chided. "We'll tell you. Have a seat."

Taking the proffered seat, I looked expectantly at both of them.

Corvinus took a deep breath and began. "When this game was first released, a prophecy of sorts was foretold."

"A prophecy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. In games, that word seemed to have quite the popularity streak. But I wouldn't have suspected it in a game like this.

"Yeah, the moderators said that when the two millionth gamer joined, that an event of sorts would start. You see there are three lands a person can choose from as their homeland. Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom, and Altea. However, in the very center of these three lands is a fourth area that no one has ever been too, a restricted zone that would only open when two million people were playing this game."

"Smash Town" Corvinus said, with somewhat of reverence in his tone. "In it are quests no one has taken and items never before been seen. It's also rumored that stuff like go-kart racing from Mario Kart will also be available, along with other Nintendo titles such as Mario Party and the sports series as well."

"Sounds really expensive and time consuming" I muttered.

"It is" Kitsuné nodded. "Though money wasn't an issue for them. You see, this game is doing so well that other games actually requested that they had their stuff put into this game. As you've probably seen, quite a few people dress up as characters from their favorite game, book, or anime."

"This also included rights to use skills and talents for certain classes" Corvinus continued. "If you take a look through your skill and talent menu, you'll see what we're talking about."

I nodded my head and waited a few seconds before grinning and rubbing the back of my head. "How do I pull that up?"

The sound of two heads smacking a table echoed through the building.

After a lengthy explanation and quite a few near death experiences from Corvinus trying to strangle me, both were finally able to fully explain to me the finer details of this game.

I learned that I could use moves from Street Fighter due to my fighter class, such as the world famous Hadouken (Surge Fist) and Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku (Hurricane Kick) used by Ryu, one of the few games that I actually enjoyed so I was pretty excited.

Unfortunately, my level wasn't high enough for either of those moves yet, but from what both Corvinus and Commander Kitsuné tell me, after this quest I should be able to unlock one.

* * *

><p>"So I just choose one from the board?" I asked, looking at a bulletin board with papers pinned up on it each holding a different quest.<p>

"Yeah, each one varies in difficulty and its reward" Kitsuné explained. "Since you're with us, you can choose a higher ranked mission without worrying about the consequences."

I perused the selection, looking at the rewards. At the edge, one caught my eye.

"Rescue Malon?" I muttered, reading it.

"Oh that's a good one" Kitsuné nodded.

"If you complete it, you'll get a horse which is very useful in getting around in Hyrule" Corvinus said.

"You see, it can take hours just to cross from one side of the land to the other" the swordsman explained. "So for each land there is a method for getting around. Here in Hyrule, the horse is the only way to move about quickly. In Altea, you can have the choice of a regular horse, a Pegasus which is a winged horse, or even a dragon if you can find one. In the Mushroom Kingdom, a Yoshi is the method of transportation."

"So, I guess it means that you can't take one to another then?" I asked.

"Yeah, it pisses off newer members but what can you do" Corvinus said, shrugging his shoulders.

"All right, so where do we go to start this quest?"

"We'll need to head to Lon Lon Ranch and talk to Talon, Malon's father" Kitsuné said. "Come on, it's a bit of a walk but it shouldn't take too long to get there."

As they say, the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step. Too bad it would be my steps that would eventually change everything.

* * *

><p>"So that's him?" a green clad Hylian asked, watching a group walk out of the town from the castle.<p>

"He is" another answered, this one dressed as a princess.

"Do you want me to tell the others?"

"It would be best. He will be on the move as well."

"Of course. We'll do everything we can to protect him Zelda."

"Link, do you ever wonder what would've been if we had actually stopped him all those years ago?" Zelda asked, sighing.

"I try not to dwell on those things" Link answered quietly as he shouldered his sword and shield. "But if we did, then this game would have never been made into virtual reality. At best, it would've been a cheap replacement for World of Warcraft."

Zelda chuckled. "Harsh brother, harsh."

* * *

><p>"So tell me about Hyrule" I asked, hoping to get some sort of conversation going.<p>

"Well, Hyrule is from the game Legend of Zelda" Corvinus started. "It has taken many different forms throughout the ages and takes many names."

"It started as just Hyrule when for the Nintendo 64 Majora's Mask came out, featuring a new land" Kitsuné continued. "Then there was Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, both having new lands with new names."

"After that came a few others, Wind Waker featuring a new mode of exploration by boat on the open sea, Twilight Princess with transforming into a wolf, Spirit Tracks with trains, and finally Skyward Sword using large birds."

"So how does the plot follow from one game to the next?" I asked slightly confused on how they would all tie together.

"Most don't, only a few actually had relation to each other" Kitsuné replied.

Corvinus nodded his head in agreement. "Ocarina of Time had Majora's Mask, the Oracle games had each other, and that's pretty much it."

Did the developer not plan for this? "So everything just falls out of place with each other?"

"Well, many theories have been developed on what starts where" Corvinus said.

"But it's just best to enjoy the games and not worry about that. Anyway we're here."

We had arrived at a large farm on top of a hill with a small beaten path leading up to it.

"So we just talk to Talon and the quest begins?" I asked.

"Yep, piece of cake" Kitsuné grinned.

We walked up the path to find several buildings scattered around with a large corral at the end with a few horses grazing in it. Commander Kitsuné and Corvinus walked up to the first building on our right.

As we walked in, we were greeted with a flurry of feathers as a bunch of chickens littered the floor, clucking and pecking at the ground for any food.

"What's with these stupid chickens?" I muttered, kicking one.

"No!" both Corvinus and Kitsuné shouted, taking me down.

"Do not piss the Cuckoos off!" Corvinus shouted at me.

"Why, they're just drumsticks with feathers" I shouted back trying to force the two off.

"You don't get it. Cuckoos are naturally docile creatures, however if you anger them they have the strength to tear apart even the strongest of players in a heartbeat."

"Just ignore them" Kitsuné said, letting me up.

I didn't know what they meant but they seemed genuinely scared so I left the poultry alone. For now.

"Talon is upstairs, come on" Corvinus said beckoning me. "The faster we leave these damn chickens the better."

**End of Chapter. Three chapters so far, not a bad start. So we listen in on two of the moderators, all have big plans for our heroic hero. Two new allies have joined and a quest is about to commence. Will our hero succeed? Or will he fall to the darkness that encroaches on the land? Review, and maybe you'll find out!**

Greek Fire

Monotheism

Nomads

Helots


	4. Mission start!

**Chapter 4: Mission start!**

"So. . ." I started as the trio walked down the dirt path. "Anyone know any good jokes?"

"Oh I got one!" Kitsuné said brightening up. "So a priest walks into a brothel-"

"If you tell that joke one more time Kitsuné and I swear I will find you and murder your family" Corvinus grated out. "It was not funny the first twenty times and it will not be funny this time."

"Harsh much" Kitsuné grumbled.

"Just enjoy the scenery" Corvinus sighed.

I sighed at the start of silence again and took the time to notice my surroundings. Surprisingly, everything looked very real. The trees looked like trees instead of some tall stick with a scraggly bush on it and the grass looked like grass instead of pieces of paper that disappeared when you got close to it. I bent down and rubbed my hand along the grass and was surprised to find that it even felt like grass.

"I see you noticed another cool feature of Smash Online" Kitsuné grinned.

"I could actually feel it!" I said surprised.

"Of course, the helmet directly scans into your mind" Corvinus said.

"But when I was in the desert I couldn't feel the sand and I also couldn't feel the pain from being hit" I said feeling confused.

"The helmet you put on your head can actually glimpse into your memories" Kitsuné said. "Since you've never felt sand before it couldn't stimulate the memory. Also, the helmet only scans certain parts of your mind. Obviously it didn't scan the part that registers pain."

"You see, even though it's not actually real pain, your mind might not recognize it as such" Corvinus continued. "So the designers made sure to keep that out. What I mean is, if you actually felt the pain you gain here you could possibly die."

"How the hell did these people not go bankrupt?" I asked.

"Eccentric billionaires" Kitsuné shrugged. "What they do with their money is their business. They're rich enough to do whatever they want. Remember that one singer, Lady GaGa?"

"Yeah, who could forget someone who wore a dress made out of meat?" I snorted.

"Well there you go. She was rich enough to do whatever the hell she wanted" Kitsuné said.

"Enough, we're here" Corvinus said holding up a hand.

The trio had reached a cliff head that overlooked a plain ahead. In the plain was a cluster of tents with a few abnormally large warthogs loitering about. Near them were small green creatures wearing an odd assortment of cloths covering their bodies.

"I count about twenty five bulbins" Corvinus said holding up a small telescope. "It shouldn't be too hard as long as they don't make it to their mounts."

"Wait, what's that over there?" I asked, pointing to a large dust cloud approaching.

Corvinus turned to look and swore softly. "It's King Bulbin. Of all times for a mission boss to show up."

"Sometimes in certain missions a enemy known as a mission boss shows up" Kitsuné explained before I could ask. "They are difficult to beat but if you can defeat one then each member that participated gains a class specific item."

"A class specific item is what the names says, it can only be used by your class" Corvinus said, not taking his eyes off the large bulbin.

"Sounds useful" I said. "But how are we going to beat him? He looks pretty tough."

"We take care of the bulbins first then concentrate on him and hope he doesn't use his warthog" Kitsuné said as he drew his sword.

"Charge in without a plan and hope for the best?" I said as I readied myself, grinning. "Sounds fun."

"Good 'cause here we go!" Kitsuné shouted as he leapt off the Cliffside.

"Bloody fool" Corvinus said as he fired the first arrow, a hissing noise coming from it. A few seconds later, an explosion threw three bulbins into the air before fading away, confirming their deaths.

Using the momentum I built up, I hit one bulbin with a devastating clothesline into its neck. The force threw the monster into the ground, the head buried into the dirt before it vanished as well.

New attack discovered: Lariat. The lariat is similar to the clothesline move used in wrestling, however, it uses the users momentum to put more force into it.

"Nice!" I laughed. Best save that attack for when I had more speed behind me.

"Good job!" Kitsuné shouted, spinning in a circle cutting down two bulbins.

An arrow whizzed past my head and struck a bulbin that had attempted to sneak up on me, the head striking right twixt the eyes.

I waved to Corvinus before delivering a roundhouse kick to a bulbin's head and finishing it off with a one-two combo punch.

Kitsuné bopped a bulbin on the head with the hilt of his sword, stunning it for a few seconds and allowing him to finish it off with a diagonal strike across its torso.

I felt myself stagger forward, noticing my health bar drop a bit and saw a bulbin behind me preparing another arrow. I cursed myself for being distracted and rushed the archer. I could not stop him from firing another arrow but managed to duck it and football tackle the monster into the ground where I beat it into submission.

"Whoa!" I looked up to see Kitsuné fly by and skid along the ground. Turning, I saw King Bulbin standing there with a very large axe in hand, a sort of grunting noise I interpreted as laughing coming from it.

"Laugh it up fat boy, let's see how you like this! Gerudo Punch!" I shouted, my red fist crashing into its stomach.

I paused, confident that my attack had done quite a bit of damage but was met with the laughing again. I looked up to see only a fifth of its health had gone down.

"Uh-oh."

The large bulbin reached down and wrapped its hand around my face, ignoring my punches and kicks raining down on it. King Bulbin reared back like a baseball pitcher and threw me.

I learned a lot about rag doll physics in that moment then the few times I've played video games.

"You alright?" Kitsuné asked, pulling me up.

"I just got thrown like a discus by a fat pig on two legs and lost almost half my health" I grated. "What do you think?"

"Easy mate, no need to get worked up" the swordsman said, holding up his hands.

"So how do we kill it?"

"Quick, fast attacks" Corvinus said running up next to us. "King Bulbin has high attack and defense stats but his speed is abysmal. As long as you keep moving, he can be beat."

"Right, you and Kitsuné will go in fast while I chip away at his health from a distance" Corvinus said. "Hopefully, he doesn't go for his warthog. Ready? Go!"

I took off first, being faster due to my class and Kitsuné right behind me with the tip of his sword lightly dragging through the dirt.

"You strike high, I'll go low!" I shouted to Kitsuné. A grunt was the only reply as he used my back as spring board to launch himself into the air. A yellow glow surrounded his blade as he drove it into the ground in front of King Bulbin with a cry of 'Crushing Eagle'.

"Low Sweeping kick!" I shouted following up, going at the King's legs.

Due to the monster's higher weight class, his health bar dropped a good deal. Plus Kitsuné's attack, King Bulbin's health bar had dropped under half.

"We're doing it!" I cheered, taking my eyes off the enemy for a single second. But in battle, a second makes every difference.

The next thing I knew I was getting acquainted with the atmosphere.

Kitsuné let out a low whistle as he watched my body fly up into the air. "Have to give it the A.I, its got one hell of a swing with that axe."

"He won't survive impact, it's best if we leave now and try to find Malon while he's distracted" Corvinus whispered.

"Fine, fine" Kitsuné said waving his hand at the archer. "She's in the large tent in the back right?"

"Yeah, let's just be quiet and-" Corvinus looked up. "What the hell?"

King Bulbin paused, seeing a shadow growing larger beneath him before looking up seeing a shadow in the glare of the sun.

"Bringing down the hammer!" I shouted, my arm outstretched. "Lariat!"

The impact left a good sized crater in the ground. Luckily for me, no damage would be received because of my attack being successful.

"Where is your god now?" I shouted into the boss's face.

The answer came in the form of it grabbing me again and throwing me into Kitsuné.

"Corvinus, this is taking too long! Use it!" Kitsuné shouted.

"After how long it took me to save up for it just to waste it on a mission boss? No chance in hell!" Corvinus shouted back.

"I'll buy you a new one!" Kitsuné pleaded.

"Done! Bringing down divine judgment on those found unworthy in the face of the Emperor" Corvinus started the tip of the arrow notched in the bow glowing brightly.

"What's he doing?" I asked, not understanding.

"His Final Smash" Kitsuné said as he dragged me away. "We need to move if we want to clear the blast radius."

"Blast radius?"

An arrow whizzed through the air, striking King Bulbin's right foot effectively pinning him in place.

"Cleanse in holy fire abomination!" Corvinus shouted. He fired the arrow high into the air, the bolt disappearing from view before a screaming filled the air.

Coming down was the same arrow, only much larger and forming a small bubble around it was a ring of fire.

The impact left a crater even larger than mine, fire bathing the ground as King Bulbin was incinerated.

As the smoke cleared, there was no sign of where King Bulbin stood, only a trio of small chests.

"That, was cool" I breathed as I stared at the destruction.

"Yep, Final Smash's are pretty cool" Kitsuné said looking pleased.

"You now owe me a thousand for a new Smash Ball" Corvinus grumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll stop by the bank after the mission" Kitsuné said waving him off. "Now let's go see what we got."

We approached the chests, kicking them open. Corvinus received a large quiver which would allow him to carry more arrows, Kitsuné received a scroll that he said would teach him a new move, and I got . . . an eye patch.

"What kind of lame rip off is this?" I groused, holding up the eye patch.

"That's no ordinary eye patch" Kitsuné breathed in awe. "That's Solid Snake's eye patch from Metal Gear Solid 4."

"What does it do?"

"Put it on and find out" Corvinus urged.

I sighed, looking at their expectant faces before shrugging my shoulders and pulling it over my left eye. It was dark for a moment before it lit up and I could see again even though the patch was still covering my eye.

"What the hell?" I whispered. "I don't see what it does, just that it still let's me see normally."

"What that patch does is it allows you to scan enemies for their health, level, stamina, and other things as well" Corvinus explained.

"Treasure and monster hunters all try to get one but they're extremely rare since it helps with fighting out in the wilds" Kitsuné continued. "You're very lucky."

"Cool, seems to me I'm getting all the luck since starting this game" I laughed.

"Yeah, now let's finish the mission" Corvinus said.

"Wait, where was Malon again?" I asked, a feeling of dread washing over me.

"In the tents, why?" Kitsuné frowned.

"And where are the tents?" I groaned.

"Right . . . around us burnt and crushed" Corvinus muttered.

Mission Failed.

"SON OF A BI-!"

**End Chapter. Welcome to the end of the fourth chapter and a greeting from the other side where I have been residing for some time. It's good to be back and as an apology for being gone for so long, an omake!**

Omake: Learning your Final Smash Pt. 1

"Alright, today we're going to learn what your Final Smash is" Corvinus said.

"Is that why we're here in this arena?" I asked, looking around.

It was like the Roman Coliseum in design with a few straw dummies in the center. Other players were here as well either practicing their moves or having duels.

"Right, now Kitsuné isn't on right now so it's just you and me. While here, Smash Balls are unlimited so we don't have to worry about wasting any."

"So, are there different types of Final Smash's?"

"That's right, no two Final Smash's are the same" Corvinus said, nodding his head. "There are some like mine where it requires a line of sight contact to work. If you remember, I pinned the King Bulbin by his foot to hit him with the larger attack. Now if I had missed with the first arrow, the attack would've failed."

"So Final Smash's are not guaranteed then."

"Correct. Then are some where it boosts the character into an invincible like state, Sonic's is a good example. He absorbs the power of the Chaos Emeralds and becomes Super Sonic where his speed is boosted to massive levels and becomes invincible for a short time. All he needs to do is make contact with the enemy to damage them."

"Sounds pretty cheep to me" I grumbled.

"Oh it is, that's why in most tournaments Final Smash's are banned so players can't use moves like that to win. Now, onto finding your Final Smash. Just smash a Smash Ball and focus on your target, me."

"You sure about this?" I asked as I held the multi-colored ball in my hands.

"Don't worry, in here dieing is impossible" Corvinus said, waving my concern off.

"Alright." I smashed the ball between my fists and was covered in the glow. "Here goes nothing!"

"Tanden Renki (Abdomen Chi Training)!" My entire body turned red as sheer power flowed through my body. "Seichusen Hyaku Danzuki! (One hundred step median thrust!)"

All the males in the vicinity winced at the sight of the archer receiving the worst Final Smash attack ever conceived. They wished him well as he went sailing through the air and disappeared into the distance while I just stood there looking sheepish at the result of my Final Smash

**End of Omake. For those who don't know, the final smash was based off of Makoto's Ultra from Street Fighter IV. And for those who don't know Makoto. . . Well let's just say she is the mother of all cheap shots. Her real ultra is Go Danzuki which is a five punch combo, Hyaku Danzuki is a one hundred punch combo, all low with the last being the uppercut. So you can imagine how bad it was for Corvinus.**


End file.
